


Makin' It Big

by chihero



Category: Haikyuu!!, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rent AU, asahi is joanne, asahi's name in this au is chiasa bc trans woman, daichi is collins, drug mentions and death and all that jizz, ennoshita is mark, implied previous relationships with ushi and oik, iwaizumi had a gf, iwaizumi is roger, lots of people have aids, noya is maureen, oikawa is mimi, suga is angel, trans woman asahi aw yes aw yes, ushijima is benny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihero/pseuds/chihero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight friends live in Tokyo as they struggle with hopes and dreams, love lives, and AIDs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rent

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written, please bear with me ;v;  
> talk to me about makin' it big on twitter (@chiihero) or tumblr (satsukiku)!! twitter is preferred, tho!  
> feedback will be greatly appreciated!

NOTICE:   
ALL OCCUPANTS IN THE BUILDING   
MUST PAY OVERDUE RENT BY  
DECEMBER, 31, 2014  
OR RISK EVICTION 

Ennoshita tore the notice from its post, crumpling it up in his gloved hands. December 24th, Christmas Eve. Spending Christmas Eve in a building with people who risked eviction like he did was no fun at all. As he trudged into the building and up the stairs, he continued tearing down notices posted up around him. The black text on yellow contrasted too sharply against the drab stone walls of his home. It hurt his eyes.   
He was supposed to make a documentary about living in the streets of Tokyo, but this documentary felt more like a fictional movie. How the hell are you supposed to document real life if everything felt so..unreal?  
The first thing Ennoshita was greeted with when he entered his apartment was Iwaizumi lighting the various candles scattered around the room.   
“Where’s the power?”  
“They cut it.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.”  
Ennoshita sighed, pulling up a metal trash can. “Hand me a match.” He stuffed the papers in the trashcan, then threw in a lit match. At once, the papers burst into flames, a bright mosaic of reds, yellows, and oranges.The room had a cozy look to it, which calmed Ennoshita’s already shot nerves.   
The phone rang. Iwaizumi walked to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Yeah, sure. The keys? M'kay." Iwaizumi hung up, then slid a keyring over his finger, twirling it around before tossing it down. "Daichi's here and wanted the keys."  
Ennoshita ran over to the balcony and looked over. sure enough, daichi was waving at them from a phone booth. he waved back, then went back inside.  
The phone rang again. Ennoshita answers it. "Hello?" a woman's voice came from the receiver. "Chikara? It's me, your mother!" Ennoshita groaned inwardly. "How have you been? I'm sorry about you not being home. Your sister is here with her kids, and she brought some great food! I'm sorry about Yuu dumping you. So let him be straight-"  
"Bisexual, Mom."   
"-It's not your fault, honey! There are other fish in the sea."  
"Bye, Mom."  
"Bye-bye, honey!"  
Ennoshita hung up, when the phone rang again.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Ennoshita? It's Ushijima."  
"Shit," Iwaizumi said.  
Ennoshita's grip on the phone tightened. "What do you want?"   
"What do I want? I want your overdue Rent."  
Iwaizumi rushed over and grabbed the phone from Ennoshita. "You said we didn't have to pay the rent last year!"  
"Yes, I did, but my investor--”  
“Your father-in-law.”  
“--didn't like that idea. He wants the rent that I didn't make you guys pay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ushijima hung up.  
Ennoshita looked over at Iwaizumi and sighed. "Does he not remember rooming with us?"  
"Apparently not."  
“The landlord’s coming!” Voices called out. Damn it all.  
Ushijima Wakatoshi, landlord of the Crow’s Field Apartments and former roommate of Ennoshita, Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Nishinoya and current traitor to the poor after he got married to the daughter of Eagle Tech’s CEO. Iwaizumi spat out a curse. The two of them ran out to the balcony, craning their necks over the railing. “I see his car,” Ennoshita said.   
“Let’s fight him. You can use your camera to spar.”  
“And you can use your guitar,” Ennoshita shot back.  
Iwaizumi either didn’t hear or pretended not to, because all he did was drag the trash can to the balcony, then said “Give me a hand.” Ennoshita grabbed a handle on the trashcan and Iwaizumi grabbed the other handle. On the count of three, the two of them overturned the trashcan, letting the burning papers flutter down to the streets. The other occupants followed, lighting up and throwing throwing out all eviction notices as Ushijima’s car pulled around the street, clear rebellion towards the rent no one could pay.  
Ushijima exited his car, the expression on his face stoic. He looked in the direction of Ennoshita and Iwaizumi, a frown now clear on his face as the protesters dispersed back into their own flats.   
“I need you two to get down here, right now.”  
Ennoshita and Iwaizumi ran down the steps, meeting Ushijima outside, where Ushijima was busy shooing someone away from his car. Ennoshita held up his camera, filming Ushijima’s actions and words. “Close up,” he narrated, “To Ushijima Wakatoshi, ex-roommate of Ennoshita Chikara, Iwaizumi Hajime, Sawamura Daichi, and Nishinoya Yuu. Married to the daughter of the CEO of Eagle Tech.” Ushijima began to tear down posters Nishinoya set up to advocate his protest against Eagle Tech. “His father-in-law bought a few block’s worth of buildings, and a nearby vacant lot. Ushijima hopes to evict all the homeless off the street, and intends to replace everything with a cyber studio.”  
Ushijima looked at the two of them calmly. “Iwaizumi, for someone going through withdrawal, you look good. Where’s the rent?” Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to shoot someone.   
“Well, we don’t have the rent,” Ennoshita said slowly and clearly. “Because we don’t have the money to pay the rent.”  
Ushijima just stared at the two of them. “I need the rent for my--”  
“Your father-in-law, we know.”   
“Why didn’t you tell him that you cleared us from paying this year?” Iwaizumi shot out.  
“He’s my father-in-law and my investor. I didn’t want to disobey him.” Ushijima replied. “But,” He said, slowly forming the words on his mouth, “I could exempt you from paying the rent. But on one condition.”  
“What is it?” Ennoshita’s brow furrowed.  
“Tell Nishinoya to cancel his protest.”  
“What the hell? Just call the police!” Iwaizumi exclaimed.  
“They’re on standby,” Ushijima said simply. “Besides, my father-in-law wants this to be handled quietly.”  
“Why do you want to stop that protest, anyway?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms, his brows furrowed so deeply Ennoshita worried that they wouldn’t be able to un-furrow themselves once this conversation was over.   
“That is not important. But think about this. If you tell Nishinoya cancel the protest, you won’t have to pay rent, Crow’s Field is going to be replaced with Eagle Tech, a virtual reality industry. Ennoshita, you always wanted to make films. And you, Iwaizumi, wanted to make music people would listen to. You can have that opportunity now. And if you don’t tell Nishinoya to cancel the protest, you can live here, but still pay the rent. How is the drama queen, anyway? Are you two still dating.”  
Ennoshita shook his head. “We’re not telling Nishinoya to cancel the protest.” He paused. “And...no, he broke up with me.”  
Ushijima raised an eyebrow. “Is he with another man?”  
“Well, sort of.”  
“His name?”  
“Her name is Azumane Chiasa. She’s a lawyer.”  
Ushijima just looked over at them, a smile starting to break out on his stoic face.   
“So you won’t be paying the rent.” as he headed back into his car. “But one day, you’ll see. You’ll regret doing this.”


	2. Angel on the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a daisuga chapter

Two semesters in teaching Computer Science and then fired for some godawful reason. Right before Christmas Eve. Talk about rude.And now he's laying on the cold ground, in an alley, feeling sick. stupid punks beat him up and stole all of his stuff, dammit. At least he still had Ennoshita and Iwaizumi’s keys, right? He wanted to puke, everything hurt. What a time to be alive. He coughed, trying to push himself up.  
“Oh, my god, honey, are you okay?” Daichi looked up to see what he would consider one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen standing over him. Short ashy blonde hair framed his round face, a small beauty mark under his left eye...Daichi knew he was gay for quite a while, but the sight of the man reminded him that he was gay. So god damn gay.  
He managed to splutter out a “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I..got beat up?” He’s fine. Maybe.  
“Come on, sweetheart, you have to get up.” The man bent down, extending a hand for Daichi to grab while his other hand hovered over Daichi’s shoulder. “You can’t sit here all night, you’ll get in a worse condition.”  
Daichi nodded, grabbing the man’s hand to pull himself up. “You’re an angel,” he finally managed to say. “An angel on the streets, helping poor, injured folk like me.”   
Was the man blushing? “Me, an angel? I’m not sure.” He paused, before exclaiming “I forgot to introduce myself! Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga; everyone does.” Suga laughed. “But I appreciate your compliment, uh….”  
“Friends call me Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.”  
“Right, then, Daichi! I’ll take you to my place, where you can rest up, and then I have to leave for a Life Support Meeting. For people with AIDS, like me.”  
“I guess we’re on the same boat.” Daichi sighed, then looked up at Crow’s Field Apartment. “But my friends are waiting.”  
“The more the merrier.” Suga started walking towards his own apartment. “And I don’t take ‘no’ as an answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter hhhhAHAHAh  
> up next is going to be the iwaoi chapter, as soon as I can finish typing it. lmao.


	3. your smile reminded me of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which oikawa reminds iwaizumi of his dead girlfriend and oikawa is a dancer at the black cat's club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all i am sorry for the lack of updates  
> forgive me father  
> i'll try to update more often? keyword is try
> 
> anyhoo the iwaoi chapter all of you were waiting for

chapter 3: your smile reminded me of

 

 

“Noya called me,” Ennoshita said.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi replied.

“He needs help with some sound equipment. I was wondering if you wanted to join me. And then once we’re done, we could get some dinner or something.”

Iwaizumi turned a few dials on his guitar, then looked over at Ennoshita. “Zoom in on my empty wallet.”

“Touche.” Ennoshita finished wrapping a scarf around his neck, then grabbed his camera, heading out the door. “I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to take your AZT.”

Once Ennoshita left, Iwaizumi got up and headed over to the roof. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets while staring at the sky.

Iwaizumi Hajime, former singer whose popularity was known because of the numerous amounts of bars he visited to perform at, the ex boyfriend of a dead girl, who killed herself once she found out the two of them had AIDS. Really, all he wanted was to be well known and ascend in the music industry. Now he’s just an ex-junkie in his second year of withdrawal, and it’s not that fun. Calling it a rollercoaster ride is the exact opposite. Withdrawal felt like riding a train down a 90-degree cliff face into a pit of withdrawal Hell. Rollercoasters were fun. Trains going down at 90 degrees wasn’t fun.

Iwaizumi decided that was enough brooding for tonight, and went back inside the building, heading over to his apartment. As soon as he came back, he started tuning up his guitar again, muttering some song lyrics under his breath.

“I’m writing one great song,” he told no one.

A knock at the door made him lower his guitar and look in the direction of the sound. He walked over and slid open the door. “What’d you forget?” He asked, expecting it to be Ennoshita.

“Got a light?” the man at the door asked, holding out a candle.

Iwaizumi squinted at the man for a second. Brown hair that was well-styled, brown eyes, toned, tall... He’d seen him somewhere, but where? “I know you,” he said. “You’re-- wait a minute. You’re shivering.”

“They just turned off my heat,” the man said, sighing. “And my feet feel weak. Could you light my candle?”

Iwaizumi pulled out his matchbox, striking the match against the side and lighting the man’s candle. Seriously, he’d seen him before, but where? He went back to staring at the man (rather blatantly), until a sharp “What are you staring at?” brought him back to the real world.

“N-nothing,” He spluttered, “It’s just your hair in the moonlight.” Smooth. “Can you make it?”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just that I haven’t been able to eat that much today,” he leaned against Iwaizumi, shutting his eyes tightly. “The room’s done spinning, anyway.” He looked up, a smile on his face forming. “What?”

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi said, “Your smile just reminded me of--”

“I always remind people of someone,” The man sighed, the smile still on his face. “Well?” he asked, pressing up against Iwaizumi. “Who is she?”

Iwaizumi paused. "She died."

"I'm sorry about your friend," The man's brow furrowed in concern. He looked at the hand holding his candle and sighed. "It's out again."

Another match, possibly wasted because this man just can’t hold the candle still and prevent it from blowing out. Iwaizumi was ready to empty his entire matchbox. Which he might as well do at this pace. “Now, keep the candle still,” He said, placing his hands over the other man’s, his brow furrowing. “You look familiar.”

“Like your dead girlfriend?”

Iwaizumi glared at the man for a split second before saying “Only when you smile. But I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere else.”

“Do you go to the Black Cat’s club? I dance there. Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in recognition. “They would always tie you up,” he blurted out before immediately regretting that decision. Oikawa’s lip twitched slightly as he replied, “It’s a living.”

Oikawa felt something sting on his hand, and drew back quickly. “Ow! The wax!”

“It’s dripping.”

Oikawa brought his fingers up to his lips, a seductive smile playing. "I like it between my--"

"Fingers," Iwaizumi interrupted. "I figured, goodnight." He took Oikawa's arm and pushed him over to the doorway, until Oikawa pulled his arm away, shaking his head. "No, I dropped my stash." He ran over, bending down to look for it in the dark light. "It was pure, and I'm sure it's here."

Iwaizumi spotted a small plastic bag, and bent down immediately, snatching up in his hand. Was this the stash Oikawa was looking for? Oikawa had also noticed, and immediately asked “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi replied. “Just a candy bar wrapper.”

Oikawa scoffed, looking around the room. “I figured. Your entire flat is a mess.” He continued searching on the floor, and Iwaizumi either had the dirtiest mind ever and was imagining Oikawa slowly rolling his hips as he was crawling on all fours, or Oikawa was actually rolling his hips.

The latter was correct, Oikawa was trying to seduce him. While looking for his stash of powder. That Iwaizumi had in his pocket.

“Everyone says I have the best ass in this entire complex,” Oikawa drawled out, looking over at Iwaizumi. “Is it true?”

You’re terrible, Iwaizumi wanted to say. Instead, he said “I think one of my friends has a better ass.”

“Who?”

“No one you know. When are you gonna leave?”

“When I find my stash.” Oikawa stood up, dusting off his clothes.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Do you really need it though? Never did any good for me.”

“But sometimes, a man’s gotta do what he has to go do feel good.” Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi, taking his hands,

“There are other alternatives to feeling good.”

“Your hands are big,” Oikawa commented, pressing his palm against Iwaizumi’s. “Just like my father’s.” He brought one hand around Iwaizumi’s waist, swaying back and forth, as if dancing. “You want to dance?”

“With you?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “No, silly. With my father.” He dropped his hands down to Iwaizumi’s pockets, pulling out the plastic bag containing his stash. With a wave of his hand, he turned around and headed out the door.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll bet my entire lifes savings that kuroo runs the black cat's club
> 
> (feedback will be appreciated ;0; this was kind of rushed)


End file.
